My Inmortal
by Aoi-Hikawa
Summary: Durante el entrenamiento de Naruto con Jiraiya, este reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke .:Yaoi:.:SasuNaru:. Mi primer fic en esta seccion n.n espero que les guste! y Reviews!


Em…n.n Hola! Bueno este es el primer fic que termino y publico en la sección de Naruto o.ó pero es como el tercero que escribo (creo xD) y espero que les guste n.n es un songfic de SasuNaru que hize con amor y dedicación hasta muy tarde nOn. Espero que les guste y ojala pasen un buen tiempo con el.

**Disclairmer**: Nada de Naruto me pertenece, Todos los personajes son de kishimoto-sama, yo solo los rapte u.u.

Aquí va! Datte bayo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**My Inmortal **_

_By Aoi _

Me siento en el suelo callado, en silencio, sin abrir la boca…no puedo soportar…debería gritar al viento y que este se lleve mis lagrimas y me haga posible el olvido.

Como te odio Sasuke…como te odio, ¿Aun no entiendes lo siento a pesar de haberte dado tantas pistas? Aun no entiendes que cuando tú te vallas, mi falsa sonrisa se volverá de hielo y congelara a todos quienes la vean…sabrán que es falsa y todos mis años de práctica habrá sido en vano…te odio Sasuke, porque a pesar de todo lo que hoy he confesa tu sigues actuando como siempre…hasta cuando hablas de matarme tus ojos no cambian ni un poco… ¿Es así cuando no tienes a

Nadie importante? ¿Yo no soy importante?

Y me veo aquí, otra vez reflexionando, esta vez sentado a orillas de un lago; mirando como mi reflejo se va distorsionando cuando las hojas golpean el agua por causa del viento. ¿Qué harás tu ahora? ¿Sentirás el mismo viento que golpea mi cara?...eso significaría que estamos cerca…un punto a mi favor. ¿Piensas en mi como yo pienso en ti?...creo que eso nos dejaría en empate…la respuesta es no…tan solo quiero dejar que tu recuerdo se aleje…pero mis memorias no quieren dejarte escapar…

_I'm so tires of being here _

_Surpressed by all of my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And if won't leave me alone_

_(Estoy cansado de estar aquí,_

_Suprimido por mis sueños de niñez,_

_Y si tú te tienes que ir_

_Yo deseo que tu solo te fueras_

_Porque tú presencia todavía esta aquí_

_Y no me deja en paz)_

Has tomado mi vida…¡y te fuiste!...me dejaste solo…baka…me siento como si ya no tuviera nada más que hacer, a nadie a quien molestar a nadie a quien decirle "¡Te derrotare Sasuke-baka, Datte bayo!" (n/a: NURI! xDD) Como quisiera que todo fuese como antes, nuestras peleas entupidas que yo comenzaba… ¡Solo porque tu me provocabas!...mierda, de verdad te quiero Sasuke y te extraño como no tienes idea. Aquellas peleas pudieron ser más productivas ¿No crees? Ahora que lo pienso nunca te di un abrazo… ¿Y estas son las idioteces que piensas cuando te enamoras? Si…te quiero y me costo demasiado entender y aceptarlo pero como algunas personas dicen "Te das cuentas de que lo tienes cuando lo pierdes"…debo agregar que es la pura y santa verdad…creo que soy bastante patético…También al creer que te podría detener, que tu me harías caso y estarías ahora, a mi lado, observando el lago junto a mi. Probablemente…peleando.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real _

_There's just to much the time cannot erase_

_(Estas heridas no parecen curarse_

_Este dolor es demasiado real_

_Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar) _

Lo grite, grite que no te fueras, dije que no te dejaría ir con Orochimaru, te conté como de verdad te veía; aun así…te fuiste y nunca me aburriré de repetírmelo, porque fue mi culpa y solo mía. Cuando…cuando nos besamos…aquella vez…de verdad lamento…haberme apartado ¡Aunque tú también lo hiciste, ahora que lo pienso con detención…me arrepiento…Hoy tantas veces que quisiera besarte, sentirte cerca, abrazarte y sentir que estas junto a mí. A cambio de eso me quisiste matar, dejaste a un lado todo lo que vivimos juntos, nuestra extraña amistad, nuestros secretos deseos de compartirnos…y me miraste con un rostro calculador…pensando la próxima forma de atacarme.

Flexiono mis rodillas, me las abrazo y apoyo mi frente en ellas. Se que no debo llorar…Ero-sennin me lo tiene prohibido, aun así se queda consolándome y me dice "¡Vamos a documentarnos! Te hará sentir mejor"…siempre hago aparecer una sonrisa…pero como ya te dije, hiciste que mi practica a través de los años sea inútil. Ero-sennin me pone la mano en el hombro y me dice "Ya…vale, se que a ti te gustan los hombres"…mi llanto se detiene y me enfado con el, pero creo que así esta mejor ¿Ne? Creo que le alegra que cambie de humor tan fácilmente…o eso cree el, pero ver aparecer su sonrisa me hace sentir más tranquilo, me doy cuenta que mi farsa aun es efectiva…

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream i'd fight away all of your fears_

_And i've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_(Cuando lloraste yo quite todas tus lágrimas_

_Cuando tú gritaste yo luche para que se fueran todos tus miedos_

_Y yo te tendí la mano durante todos estos años_

_Pero tú sigues teniendo todo lo mío) _

Me dirás tonto…pero tú eres cien y mil veces más tonto que yo por dejarme atrás, por hacer que Ero-sennin se preocupe por mí y después me compre revistas de dudosa procedencia, Por atarme a tus recuerdos, por hacer me gustaran cada uno de tus gestos, tus miradas altaneras, la forma en que te aguardabas las manos en los bolsillos, la forma en que me mirabas, la forma que me decías "dobe". ¡TE ODIO IDIOTA! Cada vez que cierro los ojos, tu rostro aparece en mi mente, moviendo tus labios y yo…observando cada curvatura que forman tu boca.

Comienzo a llorar de impotencia y millones de lagrimas comienzan a bajar por mi mejilla, resbalando para finalmente caer sobre el suelo. Generalmente uno no se tiene que arrepentir de lo que hace…esa frase es la más falsa, la más imposible que cumplir, la mas incoherente de todas…con el arrepentimiento se viene el conocimiento, cuando te arrepientes de algo te esforzaras para no caer de nuevo…porque estas arrepentido de cometer ese error y no querrás que nunca más pase.

Siento una mano en mi hombro…

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now i'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it hounts my once pleasant dreams _

_Your noice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_(Tú solías capturarme _

_Con tu luz resonante_

_Pero ahora estoy destinado a la vida que dejaste atrás_

_Tu cara encanta mis sueños que alguna vez fueron placenteros _

_Tu voz persiguió toda la sanidad en mí)_

Me sorprendo…tan solo espero que mi cara no este muy roja y mis ojos tampoco estén muy hinchados. Me restregó un poco la nariz con la manga de mi chaqueta, aprovechándome de secarme las lagrimas y mentalizarme para dar la mejor de mis sonrisas y decir "Me entro algo en el ojo", levantarme y seguir con mi rutina de siempre para luego ir a entrenar, seguir en mi camino para continuar y lograr mi sueño, para olvidarme, dejar suspendido el pasado y enfrentarlo en el futuro…continuar…es lo que debo hacer.

- Ya voy- murmuro sin ganas, levantándome lentamente, tratando de hacer los segundos infinitos y pesados antes de volver a la "cruda y triste realidad". Palpo la mano que tengo en el hombro…me sorprendo…esta helada… ¿Ero-sennin? Tú siempre las tienes calidas…

-Tanto tiempo…baka…- _… ¿Sasuke?..._

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real _

_There's just to much that time cannot erase_

_(Estas heridas no parecen curarse_

_Este dolor es demasiado real_

_Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar) _

Mi cuerpo se paraliza, no quiero voltearme…mierda…comienzo a llorar de nuevo ¿Realmente eres tu? ¿Eres tú el baka que me ha hablado?...Maldición. Te colocas enfrente mío, mirándome con tus ojos negros…están vacíos ¿Qué te han hecho? Me sonríes...Siento que vuelvo a tener vida, un florecimiento en mi pecho, la esperanza vuelve a nacer ¿Estoy feliz? Como nunca antes…

-¿Por que lloras baka?- me susurras secándome mis lagrimas con tus dedos, acariciando mi mejilla…disfruto de tu suave roce…no quiero que termine.

-¿Por que me dejaste?- contesto con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abro veo tu sonrisa, ya no me importa tu respuesta…estas conmigo…aquí y a mi lado…suena tonto, pero no puedo hacer nada mas.

No dejo que contestes mi pregunta y te abrazo…tu correspondes torpemente ante mi y comienzas acariciar mi cabello. Siento los latidos en tu pecho, siento tu aroma y tu escencia… ¡Oh Dios! quiero que me hagas el amor.

Cuando nos separamos, me quedas viendo…hasta ahora somos silencio, somos testigo del sonido de las hojas junto al viento, y a la vez ellas son testigos de nuestras caricias en nuestros rostros, de nuestras ansias de estar juntos…y de por fin…la unión de nuestras lenguas que van jugando conforme el tiempo va pasando.

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream i'd fight away all of your fears_

_And i've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_(Cuando lloraste yo quite todas tus lágrimas_

_Cuando tú gritaste yo luche para que se fueran todos tus miedos_

_Y yo te tendí la mano durante todos estos años_

_Pero tú sigues teniendo todo lo mío)_

Y estamos tendidos en el suelo, pareciera que jugamos y de verdad lo estamos haciendo. Besas mi cuello, produciéndome cosquillas y un escalofrió que de repente habita en todo mi cuerpo me posee…repito…quiero que me hagas el amor, quedarme contigo toda la vida…no separarnos nunca.

Te apartas, y te levantas lentamente después de juntar tus labios en mi frente.

-Debo irme…- Tus ojos parecen tristes ante tu despedida. Te abrazo con fuerza…no quiero que te marches…

-Prométeme que volverás…- le ofrezco mi dedo pequeño, en señal de promesa.

-Lo juro…- Y entrecruzamos nuestro dedos en un pacto eterno…de estar unidos para siempre, mas no cercanos…espero no caigamos en el olvido…

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_And thogh you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_(Trate con todas mis fuerzas de convencerme que tú ya te habías ido_

_Y que aunque todavía estas conmigo_

_Siempre estuve solo)_

Me veo solo de nuevo, acostado frente al lago… ¿Un sueño? ¿Todo fue un sueño?... ¿Acaso de nuevo mis recuerdos le jugaron a mi mente una mala pasada otra vez? ¿Dejándome en un sueño que nunca fue realidad?...y es así como despierto bruscamente…dándome cuenta de todo lo de hoy vivido ha sido juego de mis deseos…

¡Te odio kami-sama! ¡Desde que creaste el limite entre realidad y ficción!

_My Inmortal_

_---------------------_

Estoy en una habitación oscura, sentado en el frió piso de la estructura, meditando acerca de lo que acabo de hacer…me siento culpable…lo siento Naruto…no me ha quedado mas que utilizar las técnicas ilusorias para estar contigo...lo siento mucho…de verdad, ya no soportaba esta incertidumbre.

…_Volveré esta noche…lo juro…_

_**Fin**_

Taran? o.ó bajen las armas por favor!

Y por fin he terminado! T.T la wea me salio mas poética oo no tenia esa idea…pero salio no mas pus xD er…o.o weno si les gusto manden review, y si no xD igual no mas, las criticas **CONSTRUCTIVAS** siempre son de ayuda n.n.

Como todos deben saber la canción es de Evanecence "My Inmortal" y uta que me gusta la canción…no le viene mucho al fic o.ó pero la quería poner!

**Agradecimientos: **Aunque no me pesquen y nunca jamas en la vida lo lean o.ó igual lo pongo…A la Paki x copiarme la letra n.n tan lenda ella…y a la Caro por traducirmela D te pasaste Caro! De verdad…muchas gracias! Aparte le gusta el yaoi xDD weno…lo encuentra tierno! Yeah!

Muahhaha...ya u.ù creo que es hora de irme a dormir porque son las una de la mañana D y quiero publicar esta cosa mañana porque no tengo Internet u.u compadézcanse mi mortales! Muahaha (no lo resistí xD) y que les vallla bien en la vida y disfruten sus vacaciones!

X FIN PUBLIQUE ALGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ES EL DESTINO DATTE BAYO! xDDDDDDD (Nuri! xD)

**Si dejan un review les llegara GRATIS una imagen yaoi SasuNaru! (uta que toy jugosa u.ù)**


End file.
